


Алюминиевые грибы

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [20]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Funny, Gen, Mushrooms, Plants, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Про успехи Пола Стамеца в садоводстве.
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Алюминиевые грибы

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: КИНО — Алюминиевые огурцы; Star Trek: Discovery.

[Translation of the lyrics into English here.](https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/aljuminievije-ogurtsi-alyuminievye-ogurtsy-aluminium-cucumbers.html)


End file.
